Open your eyes to love
by Luc91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends. Will they finally admit their feelings for each other? One shot songfic. Troyella Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**A/N: Hey guys. I heard this song the other day and decided to do a Valentines one shot. This is my first songfic so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not even the song!**

**(_Lyrics_** normal _flashbacks_

**

* * *

**

**Open Your Eyes (To Love)**

It was Valentines Day and two best friends walked into school holding hands on a friendly manner. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. These two were the most oblivious people to their feelings for each other. They knew everything about each other and were always at each other's house. It was as though they had 2 homes. Their parents said that they had gained an extra child but none of them minded. They just wished that their children would realize their feelings for the other.

**_You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all the times you have been blind to know  
Its plain knows on your faces.  
its here, its now  
open your eyes to see it  
Right here, Right now  
Open your eyes to love_**

"Hey Gabs, is it still ok if I stay over tonight?" Troy made sure as they neared her locker.

"Yep. My mom's expecting you since your parents are away. And anyway my mom's got a date with her new boyfriend and doesn't know what time she's coming back so I need company." Gabriella smiled at Troy as his insides melted. _Her smile is so amazing. Every time she smiles I want to smile. Why can't I just tell her I love her?_ Troy thought.

"Cool. Meet me in our secret spot at lunch?" Troy asked as they walked into their homeroom.

"Ok." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as Ms Darbus entered the room. _I wish I was kissing his lips showing him how much I love him not just a simple kiss on the cheek. _Gabriella thought as she sat down.

**_You've been down on your-self  
thinking somethings are wrong  
You have wondered why love has never found you  
You know its been here all along  
If only you look around you  
Its here, Its now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, Right now  
Open your eyes to love_**

Troy was waiting on the rooftop garden waiting for Gabriella. He was finally going to tell her how he feels. He had had his dad and the whole gang on his back all morning telling him he needed to express his feelings. He knew Gabriella had never liked Valentines Day because she had never had anyone.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Gabi." Troy said as he let her into his house. They were just hanging out at his place._

_"Hey Troy. So what are we doing today?" Gabriella asked following him up to his room._

_"Just thought we could hang out and watch movies or something." Gabriella nodded as they walked in Troy's messy room._

_"Thanks for cleaning up for me." Gabriella joked as she lay down on his bed sighing. He lay next to her._

_"What you thinking about Miss Montez?" Troy asked as he lay on his side propping himself up against his hand._

_"I hate Valentines Day. My mom's going on about her romantic date with her boyfriend. I hate it." Gabriella admitted._

_"Why?" Troy asked. Gabriella closed her eyes._

_"Everyone makes a big deal about having a valentine and I have never had anyone ask me. Everyone tends to rub it in my face. My mom's even got a date for valentines." She grabbed the pillow she was lying on and covered her face._

_"Well this year you won't be on your own. How about we make a promise. Neither of us will have valentines and we will just treat it as any other day. Deal?" Troy stuck his hand out as Gabriella lifted the pillow from her face and shook Troy's hand. They both were grateful knowing that meant they could spend the day together._

_End Flashback_

Troy was deep in thought of how to tell her and how she would react when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said as she sat next to him on the bench. " What's up?" she leaned back against the bench exhausted.

"Nothing much. Gabi, I need to tell you something." Troy started.

"OK. What is it?" Gabriella turned to face him.

"There's this girl I really like but I don't know how she will react because we're very good friends and I don't want to ruin what we have." Gabriella could feel tears in her eyes as Troy told her he liked someone.

"Do you know how she feels?" Gabriella asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"No. Everyone tells me she feels the same but I don't know." Troy explained.

"Well I would say tell her because she might feel the same and you don't want to miss your opportunity." Gabriella advised him as much as it pained her to do so.

"Gabriella…" Troy started as someone cut him off.

"Hey Troy, I thought I saw you come up here. I just wanted to say thanks for last night." Gabriella looked up and saw Sarah the head cheerleader there. Gabriella quickly walked back down assuming that Troy was talking about Sarah before seeing as he hadn't mentioned that he saw her yesterday.

_**Love has been right by your side  
So close that you couldnt see  
If love could speak, it would shout to the sky  
I've always been here  
I always will be here  
**_

Troy and Gabriella were walking back to Gabriella's in silence when Gabriella broke it.

"So how come you never told me you saw Sarah yesterday?" Gabriella asked.

"She made me promise not to say. She and Chris, the football captain, broke up and I calmed her down. I didn't think it was that big a deal." Troy answered.

"Oh ok." Gabriella said as they walked in the front door and straight to her bedroom. Gabriella gasped as she opened her door. There on her bed lay a huge teddy with a large heart saying 'I love you'. Troy smiled as he watched her face light up at the sight. He had secretly given it to Ms Montez the day before so she could have it when they got home. She guessed that it must have been from Troy since no one else could have done something like this for her.

Later that evening when Ms Montez had left Troy and Gabriella were watching a romantic movie. Well Gabriella was watching the movie. Troy was just staring at her. _Wow she really is the most beautiful person in the world. Why can't I just tell her? She told you to earlier that you should. Urgh why does love have to be so hard?_

**_Im here, Im now.  
Open your eyes and see  
Right here, Right now  
Open your eyes to love_**

As the movie ended Gabriella was leaning against Troy who held her tight. He finally decided to take the chance.

"Gabriella. I have to do something." Gabriella narrowed her eyebrows at Troy who leaned down and kissed her. Gabriella was in shock at first but soon started kissing back. When they pulled apart Troy smiled at her.

"I love you Gabriella Montez." Troy said with their foreheads resting against each other's.

"I love you too." Troy leaned forward and kissed her again.

**_Open your eyes to love  
Open your heart to love_ **

_ohhhhhh_

**

* * *

A/N: The song was "Open Your Eyes (To Love)" – LMNT. I know this wasn't the greatest thing in my opinion that i have written. Please review thanks:)**


End file.
